The Brotherhood of the Mage
by FudgeyMonkey
Summary: After Dumbledore's death, Harry leaves Hogwarts behind to train with an elusive group of Wizards called the Brotherhood of the Mage.
1. Invitation

The Invitation

Once again he found himself staring at the ceiling in his small cramped room, the room that once belonged to his enormously large cousin. His mind continually drifting to thoughts of his previous year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

_"Why did he have to leave me like everyone else". _

It felt as if his thoughts were constantly plagued by that same thought. First his parents, and then Sirius, and now Dumbledore. It's as if everyone he started to develop a parental relationship with, either died or disappeared. The only real constants in his life were his best friends Ron and Hermione.

When his mind wasn't thinking of all the people that had past away in his life, he found himself thinking about a small bushy haired girl. But yet she really wasn't a girl any longer. He was a little frightened at why his mind kept drifting to her, and why some of his thoughts were of things friends just don't do together.

_"But she is with Ron now, stop thinking of her like that, you don't want to drive the only important things in your life away." _

Suddenly a small tapping pulled him out of his thoughts. Without thinking his wand flew to his hand from across the room. His arm outstretched pointing it right at the window, where the sound had originated.

_"How did I do that,"_ He thought dumbly as he stared at his hand, the knuckles going white from the strong grip he had on his wand. Slowly getting up he moved towards the window.

There sitting on the ledge was the largest owl he had ever seen. Placing his wand on his bed he slowly opened up the window, he watched as the creature pulled its huge bulk through the window frame. With a huge flap of its enormous wings it showered the room with small droplets of water that had accumulated on its feathers from the rain outside.

It had a brown and white coloring to it, with a white and gray spotted stomach. But the thing that caught his attention the most were the two tuffs of feathers that originated from its ear's, giving it the impression of horns growing from its head. Realization dawned on him with that thought.

"You must be a great horned owl". He whispered gently to the magnificent creature. Slowly the owl turned his head around to fully take in Harry's appearance. After regarding him it turned it's head once again to look straight in front of itself, blankly ignoring Harry. Lifting its leg, and waiting patiently to be relieved of its burden.

Timidly he reached out and undid the crisp white envelope fastened to the powerful leg. Pulling it back while staring at the bird the whole time. As soon as he was done the owl turned and leapt back through the window, opening its powerful wings and gliding through the haze of rain.

Slowly with a bewildered look on his face, he closed the window and turn to regard the envelope in the light of his small table lamp. On closer inspection he noticed a wax seal with a strange emblem he had never seen before. It was a symbol of an out stretched palm with two swords crissed crossed behind it. Floral leaves spread around the out side of the circular design. The words "The Brotherhood of the Mage" were written around the floral design.

_"A Mage", _Harry pondered as he tried to remember all he new about the reclusive bunch.

_"If I remember correctly they are a bunch of fanatic's, they pride themselves on their combat spells and skills." _

Turning the letter around in his hands he went to reach for his wand he had placed on the bed beside him, yet before he could reach it the wand flew gracefully into his outstretched hand.

_"Now that time I didn't imagine it. Was that wandless magic?" _

He looked attentively at his wand, placing it on the bed he tried to summon it to his hand. Concentrating so hard he thought his eyes would bulge out of his head he finally gave up with a resounding huff, the wand had not even budged. Sighing he turned to the envelope and slowly went to grab his wand while deep in thought about the letters content. Without knowing it the wand once again sprang to his hand.

Surprised he glanced down; completely baffled as to why he could do something without really thinking about it, but when he truly concentrated nothing happened.

"Bloody weird," He said out loud in an almost perfect imitation of Ron. He chuckled slightly to himself at that.

Raising his wand he pointed it at the envelope. "Reveal your secrets" once again chuckling at a simple spell his old potions professor seemed to love. The beauty of that little spell though was that it used almost no real traceable magic. Mad eye Moody had informed him that the ministry's magical detectors for underage magic ignored small bursts of magic like that, spinning it off as an accidental discharge, nothing to worry about they told themselves.

The envelope rose and quivered slightly in the air than gently fell back down into his hand.

"_Well no Dark magic there_" He concluded.

Slowly opening the top he pulled a crisp white sheet of parchment from within. His eyes scrolled over the clean, beautiful calligraphy of the letter's.

Dear Mr. Potter.

The Brotherhood of the Mage formally requests and audience with one of your protégés history and accomplishments. If you decided to honour us, please just tap your wand onto this sheet of parchment.

Yours respectively

The Brotherhood of the Mage.

"_Well that was polite_," he pondered as he reread the letter. After staring at it for what felt like eternity he finally came to his decision. He arose off the bed; closing his eyes he quickly tapped his wand onto the parchment. Moments later the familiar sensations of having a hook behind his navel pull him away as he vanished from his tiny cramped room on Privet drive.


	2. Westhaven

Chapter 2

Westhaven

In the blink of an eye he found himself standing outside what looked to be a giant castle. Yet it wasn't like any castle he had ever seen before. It had an almost Oriental appearance to it. but it still a had the imposing feeling of history standing in front of him, it reminded him of the feelings of awe and magic he had felt the first time seeing Hogwarts on the horizon.

Turning he scanned the surrounding area for any sign of people, all he found was a breathtaking view of a mountainous landscape. The fog hung low, hugging the valleys giving the appearance that you where standing above the clouds. he turned and started to admire the curves and beauty of the architectural masterpiece that was the castle he had been brought to. he was struck with such a sense of awe that he failed to notice the man in deep red armour and a black cloak flowing in the wind. The man slowly brought his hand to his mouth and let a gentle cough escape his throat, alerting Harry to his presence.

Harry jumped at the intrusion into his thoughts, he turned to regard the cloaked figure before him. The mans cloak, darker than midnight dragged behind him for a good 5 feet. It was held together with a single clip found between his collar bones. An intricate design that he recognized as the same emblem he had seen on the wax seal of the envelope.

Underneath the cloak gave him quite a shock. Deep dark red armour spread across the man's broad chest. It appeared a little like ancient roman armour with figurines of power and deep significance to the wearer plastered across it's surface. moulded muscles along the length of the breast plate gave the impression of great strength and power within the individual.

Yet out of his appearance, the thing that intimidated Harry the most about the man was the way he carried himself. almost as if he was moving gracefully, yet not moving at all. his posture gave the appearance of a coiled snake ready to attack at any given moment. His eyes hidden almost by his mop of blonde hair regarded Harry impassively. It gave him the impression that even though the man was staring at only Harry, he was pretty sure the man knew of everything occurring around the pair.

"Good day, Mr Potter I presume?"

The man's voice was deep yet soft, instantly relaxing the muscles of Harry's back that he hadn't even known had tightened up when he first noticed the stranger.

"How did you get there, i just looked there and you weren't there and now you are" Harry asked in a strangled voice, his hands were shaking slightly from the nervousness of the situation.

"My name is Aidan McDermott, I am here to show you within the walls of Westhaven" the man replied ignoring Harry's previous question. he slowly drew his hand along the whole length of the castle within there vision.

A glint of medal caught Harry's attention behind Mr McDermott's head. Protruding from the center of Mr McDermott's back was what appeared to be a sword hilt. Yet not a sword hilt like Harry had ever seen before. The pummel was almost twice the length of a normal hilt, and was intricately designed to be a dragon stretched out with its wings creating the hand guard. The metal of the dragon's backside looked worn right out from constant use, It seemed Mr McDermott was not a man to be taken lightly.

"Come, Mr Potter let us venture inside." With that he turned and started walking towards what looked to be a giant metal gate. Harry had to practically jog just to keep up with Mr McDermott's fast pace.

"Excuse me, er... Mr McDermott was it ? where exactly am I. What does the Brotherhood of the Mage want with me ?"

"First Mr Potter, you are presently walking toward the home of the Brotherhood of the Mage, or just the Brotherhood for ease of conversation. This castle is name Westhaven. As to your second question, that is not for me to answer" Mr McDermott walked briskly through the open gate with Harry trailing slightly behind.

As Harry's foot passed the threshold into Westhaven castle he felt the oddest sensation, almost as if he had walked through a wall of ice cold water. Yet after close examination of his clothing he appeared to be completely dry. doubt started to creep into his mind, wondering if he had actually experienced the sensation or just a trick of the wind. Curiosity got the better of him in the end.

"What was that ?" he asked timidly, fearful that Mr McDermott would think him mental.

"That, was Westhaven's security wards allowing you entry." he responded mater-of-factly.

"Oh" was all Harry could muster as he noticed for the first time that they had passed into a immense courtyard. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. high above the courtyard were floating square platforms that looked a lot like duelling arena's. multi layered platforms in the air that slightly moved towards and apart from each other. Harry got the impression of lily pads floating on the surface of a pond, gliding towards each other and away, flowing in whatever direction the wind took them on.

In the middle of the platforms stood what appeared to be racks filled with all sorts of weaponry. From axes to spears to weapons he couldn't even identify if he wanted to.

_"What is this place ?"_ He thought to himself as he Turned and noticed Mr McDermott passing through a small door up ahead. Quickly he tried to stay with his escort as he jogged through the door he had traveled through. spotting Mr McDermott in the hall walking towards another hall on the left Harry jogged to catch with him. finally after what seem to be hours of walking, jogging, and running through hallway after hallway, Harry finally decided that he was lost. If he ever had to find his way back to the courtyard they were in, he couldn't tell you for the life of him how to get there.

Finally they came to a large wooden door.

"From here you travel alone" Mr McDermott said with a slight bow of his head. With that said he turned on his heel and started walking down the hallway, still with that unnerving stride, almost a dance. He floated yet every muscle seamed compressed and ready for action. Harry hoped he would never have to have him as an enemy.

Turning towards the door, Harry nervously raised his hand and knocked three times.

"Come in Mr Potter" said a voice from behind the door. the voice surprisingly had the same sound of power radiating off it as Mr McDermott voice had displayed. Taking a gulp of air, Harry slowly pushed the huge wooden door open and stepped inside.


	3. Acceptance

Chapter 3 

Acceptance

The first thing that registered to Harry as he passed through the door was the faint smell of flowers, then the sound of a peaceful brook caught his ear, followed with the sounds of birds chirping in the background. Standing just inside the door Harry was perplexed by the sight in front of him he was standing in the middle of a clearing in what seemed to be a forest. Turning his head he looked back at the door, only to see just a door frame, standing in the middle of the clearing. No walls, no ceiling, just a door still showing the hallway he had just stepped out of. Confused, yet still very curious, he walked around the door only to find as he passed behind the door, the door disappeared. As if it were one dimensional only to be seen from the front.

"_Where the bloody hell am I now"_ was the only thing he could think of, his mind still dumbstruck from walking from a hallway into the middle of the woods.

"Excuse me, but who might you be?" came a voice from behind Harry. Turning Harry noticed a tall man, built like a swimmer wiry, yet strength emanated from his frame. He was leaning up against a tree with his face pointed down, he had his hood pulled down over his eyes, so only his nose and chin stuck out of the bottom. His stance was suppose to give the impression of a man relaxing against a tree, yet it was slightly ruined by his left hand resting on the pummel of his sword, dangling from his hip. His cloak hung around him covering most of his body but still the blood red color of his breast plate shone through.

"Um Harry Potter, Sir. Mr McDermott directed me to your door." Harry voice came out in a squeak, this man made McDermott look gentle.

The man rose off of the tree and gracefully started walking towards Harry. Then without warning the man apparated from view without a sound. Astonished Harry spun around looking for the man only to come within millimetres of a blade. The mans sword fixed right between his eyes, unwavering in his strong grip. Harry froze not even daring to reach for his wand, somewhere subconsciously he knew that if this man had wanted him dead he wouldn't be breathing now.

The man slowly raised the sword to brush Harry's hair away from his forehead. Then dragging the point of the blade just above the skin, mimicking the shape of lightning bolt scar.

"So you are" said the man in a calm voice finally taking his blade away from Harry's forehead and replacing it back into the sheath on his hip.

"I have been expecting you, Mr Potter!" the man said a slight smile on his lips. " Sorry for the introduction, I'm not a very trusting person. My name is Arthurius. I am the man the Brotherhood has deemed worthy of training you, if you should accept said training offered to you?"

"Tr...Training, I'm sorry I don't know what your talking about" Harry stared at Arthurius as if he had grown two heads.

"Why was I summoned here, where exactly is this WestHaven, and who is the Brotherhood of the mage."

"Ah I see, you really have no idea why you are here or where here is for that matter" with this said Arthurius gave off a small chuckle.

"Well lets start from the beginning shall we" with a wave of his hand two comfy leather chairs appeared from nowhere.

"Would you like some tea?" Arthurius asked waving a hand and a small table appeared between the chairs with two cups of steaming tea on it.

"Yes, yes sir, thank you" Harry said in a shaky voice, awed by the show of wandless magic Arthurius had just shown. he claimed a cup of tea from the table and sat in one of the chairs, Arthurius took the other tea and also sat down.

"Well Harry the brotherhood of the mage is an ancient sect of wizards, we are what you would call a war wizard, a mage. We specialize in fighting and defending for those too weak to defend themselves. We used to have thousands of brothers, but alas the last few uprising of dark lords has crushed our numbers to that of a mere hundred brothers. Grindelwald destroyed half the numbers we had at that time, we still havent fully recovered from his attacks on our kind. If it wasn't for Dumbledore defeating him, our brotherhood would not exist at this time."

"Now as to why you are here, we as the brotherhood wish to train you in the Art of War so that we do not have a reoccurrence of the tragedy that befell the wizarding world with the rise of Grindelwald."

"Voldemort poses a threat too great for us to just ignore any longer." Arthurius paused for a second to take a drink of his tea and regard Harry.

"After the first time you defeated Voldermort, the time you received that scar." he stated pointing to Harry's forehead.

"We had approached Dumbledore, asking permission to raise you and train you in the ways of being a mage. Dumbledore had refused our offer of help, saying that the blood from your mother was the only way to insure your safety. He also prayed that you would have the opportunity to grow up as a normal child. Without a care in the world. He did not want you to be raised into a "weapon" as he called it. Against our better judgement we allowed Dumbledore to have his wish. The Brotherhood owed Dumbledore too much for the help he gave us in the last Dark wizard war."

After his death we received a letter, requesting that if he should pass away the Brotherhood would contact you, and train you so that you, Harry can defeat Lord Voldermort once and for all."

"So the real question is will you, Harry accept our help?" Arthurius raised his eyes to stare at Harry with great intensity, patiently awaiting his reply.

Harry sat in a state of shock. He dropped his gaze from Arthurius and stared at his feet. Arthurius was asking him to turn his whole life, his very existence upside down in a sense. Yet even though his mind felt slow and drugged trying to take in all the possibility's of the fore given question, his instincts were at full blow. He felt the urge to except Arthurius's offer, almost as if his body demanded it of him. After living through five confrontations with Voldermort, one learns to trust ones instincts. So without more thought, Harry raised his eyes level with Arthurius still intense gaze. Meeting it with equal determination.

"I accept your offer." He stated in an unemotional, flat tone of voice.

"Before you fully accept this offer, know this. time flows different here within this forest domian. what may only be a few months outside, will actually be close to a few years. so even though training may seem as if it has lasted for years, in reality i may have only lasted a few months."

"Now if you do decide, you will be totally at our mercy, there will be no outside interference while your training is underway. No letters from friends or family, no outside visit's. There will be only training, there is no room for anything else."

"Ron, Hermione please forgive me." Harry whispered to himself. His heart pleading with him to reconsider the request. Yet his mind ran through what seemed to be a million different scenario's as to decide the pro's and cons of excepting the offer given to him. Finally it boiled down to a memory he saw in Dumbledore's pensive. A prophesy dictating what seemed to be everything in his life, him against Voldermort. He needed this training to ensure Ron an Hermione would be safe. That was the finally blow to his pro's and cons list. Their safety.

"I accept your terms, and your training." Harry stated, his eyes never leaving Arthurius's.


	4. Higher Power

Chapter 4

Higher Powers

"Again." Arthurius barked out as Harry came running by. Sweat dripping off his brow. Harry quickly looked at Arthurius, then started running through the Obstacle course in front of him. First the rope ladder to the top, 20 push-up's. then repel down a rope, jump over an assortment of small walls at different height's. 20 crunches. Run through tires laid on the ground, then finally a 50 yard dash to the end where Arthurius awaited him.

Harry was exhausted. For 2 weeks now, he had run obstacle course after obstacle course. His muscles sore on top of sore. He had never worked this hard in his life. He thought for sure that he would die one of these days half way through one of theses bloody obstacle courses. Yet surprising enough, whenever his confidents would waver. An image of a bushy haired Hermione would flash through his mind. Concreting his drive, knowing that if he failed in this, she would suffer. She was becoming more than just a friend, she was becoming a symbol for all that he was fighting for. It was almost as if his body knew that it wasn't strong enough to protect her from Voldermort, He had to get stronger. He had to see her again.

The thing that confused him the most, was whenever these thoughts would plague his mind. He never saw an image of Ron. It was always Hermione. Her face framed behind her bushy, yet over the last few years, more curly hair constantly haunted his mind. For some reason this didn't bother him. His subconscious had excepted it without question. So he held that image, used it almost like a mantra. That image sustained him, through all the physical and mental training Arthurius could muster.

As the weeks grew longer, Harry started to find the training becoming slowly easier and easier. It wasn't as if he wasn't being pushed as hard. On the contrary, his days were becoming longer and longer. His average day now consisted of 5 hours of physical training. 4 hours of sword work. 5 hours of wand and wandless work. Arthurius had taught him how to tap into his wandles magic. Finally to top it off 4 yours of spell theory.

So his 18 hour days really didn't leave too much time for relaxing. As soon as he could, he would drop his sore, weathered body onto his bed and sleep in the position in which fell till mourning. He was developing muscles in places he never new muscles where. He had thought he was in pretty good shape before with all the Quiditch he played. But now he was sculptured like a greek god. He had come along way from that scrawny boy in the cupboard.

Albeit, His body was building, becoming stronger. The thing that was really changing was his ability to use and focus magic. For only truly advanced magic did he need a wand. He could do most with the wave of his hand. Everything he had learned in Hogwarts was child's play to him now. He could levitate, transfigure, and even mould objects without even blinking. No words needed, no wand, just plain old Harry. His focus was outstanding. Even Arthurius was taken back by how fast Harry was developing. His concentration and focus was unheard of in one so young.

"Enough" Arthurius declared. Panting from the exertion of keeping the young Mr Potter at bay. His arms barely able to lift the practice sword he was caring in both hands. Lifting his eyes to make eye contact with Harry, he was shocked to find Harry had not even broken a sweat. Harry remained calm and calculating. His stance was relaxed, yet there was a presence of coiled power, awaiting a chance to strike out. The strength had always been there. It just seemed more prominent now.

"Harry do you feel as if your holding back." Arthurius asked as his eyes finally fell upon his young pupils gaze.

Harry reached up and scratched his chin, a three day stubble showing along his jaw bone.

"It doesn't feel like I'm holding back, per say." Harry stated as he started to walk through the trees of Arthurius's training room. Slowly he began to place his 2 swords into the shoulder straps he was wearing, the rest of his chest naked.

"It's almost as if there is this energy, this power just beyond my grasp. It's like and image I can see in the corner of my vision, yet when I look at it straight on, it's gone."

"Well, Harry" Arthurius started as he walked over to a bench that sat through the tree's. with a wave of his hand a small table appeared with two tall glasses of ice cold water, taking one and sitting down he turned to regard Harry fully.

"It seems you might be exhibiting, what us mages call, a higher power. Only a handful of wizards and witches have ever had the ability to use this gift. Even fewer where able to control it, to harness it, use it at will."

"Merlin was one of these gifted wizards, as was Dumbeldore. Yet Albus could never harness this power like Merlin could. He only demonstrated the usage of this power once to my knowledge, and it was with his final defeat of Grindelwald. It was written that blue flames erupted along his shoulders and his eyes shone blue with untold power.

"And you believe me to have this…….this gift" Harry asked bending down into the squatting position. Drawing his blades and placing them across his knees he tilted back to rest on the tips of his toes. Raising his hand toward the other glass of water, he sent an unspoken command and was rewarded as the glass floated gently into his outstretched palm. Taking a sip he slowly made eye contact with Arthurius, his gaze steady and intense. Patiently he awaited his response.

"Yes, I do believe you do, Harry. I've felt this power radiating off of you since the day we met. Now it's even more Prominent. It's like a raging thunderstorm waiting to be released.

"So how do I release this power" Harry asked feeling a little remorse, that once again he couldn't just be an ordinary teenage boy.

"Well, most with this higher power have said that strong emotions can lead to it's use. I've sensed a change in you since we've begun your training, has anything new happened recently." Arthurius asked with one eye brow raised in and questioning position.

"I've noticed my thoughts have been drifting lately" Harry said looking at the ground.

"What have they been drifting too, Harry" Arthurius asked softly.

"A friend." he raised his eyes to see Arthurius's expression.

"Her name is Hermione. I'm confused as to why I continually see he face and not that of my other friends."

"Intresting" It was Arthurius's time to scratch his chin, a old habit he did whenever he was deep in thought. It seemed Harry had subconsciously picked up the habit, as he found himself doing it whenever he was in deep thought.

"Do you have strong feelings for this girl, maybe even love?" with the last word out of his mouth he turned his sight on Harry to regard his answer.

"I love her like a sister" he stated, almost like a recording you played over and over in your head. A safe way from opening up that chapter of his life he wasn't ready to deal with just yet.

"_Could I love her, no it's Hermione" _he thought to himself, pushing that thought away.

"She drives me to be better, so I can ensure that nothing will harm her."

"Alright, we have spent enough time chatting" Arthurius declared as he thrust his sword towards Harry as quickly leaped off the bench. Harry was forced to throw his glass away and to roll backwards to avoid Arthurius's blade. Blocking swing after swing, he managed to pull himself upright and get his footing. He turned and caught Arthurius's blade with his left as he drove his right blade forward. Softly he tapped Arthurius on the cheek with the flat of the blade. Smiling at his apparent victory.

"Well done Harry, but you missed something." With that said he poked Harry in the stomach lightly with the dagger he had drawn in his left hand as they fought. Harry had not noticed the 6 inch blade now held pointed at his mid section.

"You must learn to anticipate your enemy's movements. Because of who you are, some enemy's will find it fitting that you kill them, yet kill yourself in the process. The reason we use swords is to teach discipline and restrain while you calculate your next move. They are not a weapon to use when magic is not available. They are a tool to extend your life, nothing more, nothing less.

"Now start, go through the stances again" Arthurius stated as he stepped back and watched Harry go through the movements of the training stances. He marvelled at how fast he had developed in skill, in only a short 4 months. His movements were flawless. His physical strength was superb. His use of magic rivalled that of most of the Brotherhood.

_"I should like to meet this Hermione, the one that drives this boy". _He thought to himself as he turned to sit on the bench and watch his pupil. His sword lay across his knees, always at the ready. If there was a hint of danger it would instantly return to his hand.

Ready for use.


	5. Conversation

Chapter 5

Conversation

_"This is different" _Harry mused as he sat down in the comfy chair that was provided for him in the small opening around the tree's in the forest. He turned to regard his mentor seated in a similar chair across from him.

"Today Harry we will begin to learn an advanced form of legamancy. It's a form of Telepathy in which you can communicate with one's allies over great distances with nothing but your mind."

The only reaction Harry displayed at this bold statement was a slight widening of the eyes. So fast that if you had blinked you would have missed it.

_"He is learning to control his emotions better and better with each passing day" _Arthurius remarked to himself before instructing Harry in what to do.

"Close your eyes and listen for my voice, I will be the receptor in the conversation. Through me we will be able to communicate, do you understand so far."

"I think so" Harry replied as he closed his eyes and stretched his "ears" waiting for Arthurius to begin.

_"Har…" _Harry squinted his eyes tighter.

"_Harry can you…_" Harry strained trying to grasp the sound in his mind. He pictured grabbing the words and forcing his mind to acknowledge them.

"_Harry can you hear me_?" Arthurius' voice flowed through his mind. It was like he was speaking to Harry yet he was surrounded in Arthurius' voice. It didn't come from just one direction it came from all around him.

"_Arthurius are you there?_" He thought with his internal voice, the voice you use when you are reading to yourself.

_"Yes, Harry I am very impressed, no one that I know of has been able to respond the first time we talk like this."  
_

_"It is a bit disorienting" _Harry replied with a small mental chuckle.

"_Okay, I am going to cut the link." _Arthurius responded.

"Harry how are you?" His voice coming from only one direction again.

"I am feeling fine, a little bewildered but otherwise okay."

"Yes, you show great potential, I wonder…are you ready to try and become the receiver in the conversation?" Arthurius asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'll give it a try, what do I need to do?" he asked with a timid voice not sure if he was completely ready to try and start the conversation within ones mind.

"First clear your mind, now picture who you wish to speak to. Now concentrate completely on that person, now repeat the charm "legimanithopy" within your mind while picturing the person in which you want to communicate. Okay, go ahead and try."

So closing his mind off to everything else and clearing it of any thoughts. He focused his mind on a picture of Arthurius, when the picture became solid within his mind. He chanted "legimanithopy", "legimanithopy", over and over within his mind. After a few minutes something started to take form within his mind, almost as if a warm presence was near. Curious he explored this new identity within his mind.

"_Aruthurius is that you?" _he questioned the presence.

"_Yes, Harry well done indeed." _Arthurius' voice drifted from the presence followed by what Harry could only describe as a chuckle.

"_Harry, now I am very impressed, absolutely no one has…"_ Without warning the presence started to reseed from his mind. Quickly Harry tried to re-establish the link, "legimanithopy", "legimanithopy" he started to chant. Finally the presence started to solidify once again within his mind, this time it felt different. It felt warm yet very familiar, it brought comfort and almost pleasure with its presence inside of his mind. Curious with the change, Harry began trying to make contact with the presence.

"_Hello Arthurius, is that you?"_ There was a pause then a slight whisper. Harry quickly tried to increase the sound by pulling the presence more into himself.

_"Hello" _He repeated.

"_Ha…Harry."_ Came a voice Harry could never forget.

"_Hermione?"_ Harry was astonished by the sound of her voice, it was as if all of the pain in his life, the loss he had endured just melted away with her words. No wonder the presence felt so right to him.

_"Harry is that you?" _Her voice flowed over the link, like honey to his ears.

"_Hermione its me Harry." _He responded not wanting to jeopardize the link with the emotions that were starting to bubble out from him.

_"Harry how is this possible, am I dreaming?"  
_

_"No Mione, I am using an advanced form of legimancy with you."  
_

_"Harry where are you? Why did you leave? I have so many questions for you." _She began with an almost desperate sound in her voice.

"_I am fine Mione, I am being trained for the upcoming battle with Voldemort. As to where I am or when I will be home I am sorry I cant tell you."_ His last words laced with regret he hated keeping things from her.

"_Why did you leave? Why didn't you tell me…tell us. Where you were going?"_ She pleaded begging for the answers to the millions of questions she had in her mind.

_"Ron went completely spare when you left. It took weeks for him to calm down and stop throwing tantrums."  
_

_"How is he now?" _Harry sheepishly asked afraid of the answers, the last thing he wanted when he started his training was to hurt Ron or her.

_"He hasn't spoken to me in a couple of weeks." _She chuckled nervously. "_He kissed me about a month after you left, it felt so weird that we both just tried to ignore it, it was like kissing a close family member. Yet it somehow put an unspoken barrier between us, lately we have just pulled apart. Harry you were the third leg in our tripod, without you we have kind of just fallen apart. Why did you ever have to leave?" _Her voice broke with the last words, he could feel her pain through the link, he could feel all her emotions making him feel like he was going to burst with sorrow.

Without thinking, he did the only that felt right. He sent all of his emotions towards her, relaying exactly how much he had missed her in no way words could comprehend. Slowly the feelings of remorse started to dissipate, feelings of happiness and what he could only describe as love emanated from her. She understood why he had left and that he had not forgotten about her. The link relayed how much he had missed her, how much he needed her still. After what seemed like eternity, he pulled some of his emotions back into himself not wanting to flood her mind with too much. He then waited trying to decipher if she had comprehended what he had relayed to her.

"_Harry"_ Came her soft reply.

"_Yes Mione" _He said in the same soft tone._  
_

_"Will I ever see you again?" _Hope filled his mind with her words.

"_If it's the last thing I do, Mione. But I must stay where I am, I must be ready for him Mione. I wont let him hurt anyone else again. I don't know what I would do, if he hurt you."_ So many emotions passed through the link with those words, she found it hard to decipher them all. But what she felt was that they were all telling her how much he cared for her. How much he loved her for the lack of a better word.

"_Nothing will happen to me while I still have you Harry. Finish your training so you can come back to me." _She replied with what felt like a mental tear.

"_Mione I have to go back now. But I promise I will try to keep in touch."_ He replied slowly pulling away from her mind.

_"Be safe Harry." _Her words echoed through his mind as reality came to focus around him. He stood there staring at Arthurius' worried face.

"Harry are you there?"

"Yes, Arthurius, yes I am here."

"Where the hell did you go boy? You blanked out for almost twenty minutes. I've been trying to communicate with you but your mind built a barrier from me. I have never experienced being blocked from ones mind like I did from yours. What were you doing?"

"I was talking to Hermione"

"You were what?" He asked in a shocked tone.

"Well I started talking to you, then you faded away, so I tried to re-establish the link but I got her instead."

"I see, Harry you have to concentrate on the person you wish to talk to. I am guessing when you tried to re-establish the link you were subconsciously thinking of her. That explains why you developed a link to her. What I don't understand is how you blocked my attempt to break the connection."

"I have slightly studied occlemency when I was at school with one of my professors. Could that have allowed me to stop your intrusion?"

"Yes and no. Occlemency by itself cant stop this advanced version of legimancy. Yet you seem to create magic to your wills content." He replied with a little chuckle. " Its like the old saying, give a man an inch and he will take a mile."

"I don't think I understand" Harry replied puzzled at the old Muggle saying.

"Well Harry you tend to take a little magic knowledge that is given to you and you change it. You create it to meet your specific needs. This might be you using a little bit of your higher power without knowing it." He replied with another chuckle.

" You will really need to tap into that power, if you expect to finish the task that has been given to you."

"I will try my hardest Arthurius, I have too much to fight for."


	6. Apparation

Chapter 6

Apparation

Training progressed, getting harder and harder. Now Harry fought multiple opponents. He was unrivalled when it came to one on one. Be it with a sword, hand to hand combat or even a magical duel he now surpassed most of the Brotherhood. The thing that astonished everyone was that Harry had still not tapped into his "gift". always on the brink of engaging his true power, yet something always kept it at bay.

A subconscious barrier that his mind had erected to protect the ones around him from himself. He knew subconsciously that these men he fought were not his enemy, and were not a threat to himself or the ones he loved. they only wished to train. So with his self inflicted block on his higher powers he continued his training.

"Today you will learn the importance of being able to apperate while in the heat of battle. Appearing in front, behind or out of an enemy's reach is a vast and very important skill to learn in combat. It is unprecedented as one of the key elements in multiple opponent combat." Arthurius began in his "teaching persona" as Harry had begun to refer to it as.

Arthurius turned to regard Harry, then with a wink he was gone. Not a noise created, just one moment he was there than nothing. Harry spun around to find Arthurius leaning against a tree twenty feet away. Just watching him.

"See Harry, the apparent advantages to apparating….." he disappeared again to turn up a foot behind Harry. "without making a sound?" he finished.

"it's similar to the way they teach you to apparate at Hogwarts, yet this is a more advanced technique called tactical apparation."

All Harry could think of, was how many times in his past that this skilled could of helped. Glancing up at his mentor he waited patiently for counsel on how to achieve the skill aforementioned.

"Now, as I mentioned earlier it is quite similar to normal apparation. Now instead of just apparating yourself, you must also apparate the sound around you. It sounds easy, but the trick is you don't want the sound to travel with you. It would be pointless to apparate without a sound only to appear with a loud bang." Arthurius stopped, started pacing and scratching his chin.

"Now this is kind of hard to explain, you must do a double apparation. You must apparate yourself to one location and your "noise" for the lack of a better word, to a completely different location."

"We here at the Brotherhood have what is dubbed a "sound room". All of the brotherhood use this room to transport their apparation sounds into. This way we are always quiet."

"That room on the other hand, is very loud indeed." Chuckling softly Arthurius added.

"I think I see what you mean." Harry said as he stood from the bench he'd been sitting at. Walking out into the middle of the clearing where the training was being held he turned and stood in front of Arthurius.

"Now plug your ears." Arthurius said as he reached out and lightly touched him on the arm, apparating Harry and himself into the Brotherhood's sound room.

The noise was almost deafening, as hundreds of soft "pops" were going off all around the room. Quickly Harry looked around the room, then turned and shook his head at Arthurius, his fingers plugging his ears the whole time. With a nod from Arthurius they both apparated back to Arthurius' forest room. Harry appearing with a soft "pop" beside a completely quiet Arthurius.

"Now, concentrate on the sound around you. Now, apparate across the room, while trying to apparate the sound to the sound room." Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement, then turned and apparated across the room, only a whisper of a pop followed.

"Good, good. Now concentrate harder, clear all thoughts from your mind, and focus on apparating the sound you make to the sound room."

Without a sound Harry appeared beside Arthurius, turning with a huge smile plastered across his face.

"I did it" He exclaimed.

"Yes Harry, well done. Most take a dozen tries before they master that. Now lets go start some more obstacle course training." And with that the two proceeded out from the forest domain towards the courtyard.

Harry began his training with one thought in his mind, he was so glad he would be able to talk to Hermione tonight. After their "accidental conversation", Harry had been contacting her every night after training. Secretly the two had been having lengthy conversations about his training. He had even been teaching her a few things. Now she could start the silent conversation with him. She could initiate the legimanthopy without any help. He couldn't wait to tell her about the silent apparation.

This new found predicament the two found themselves in, had greatly increased Harry's mood. He couldn't wait until the day was over to talk to her, to hear her voice, to feel her very thoughts and emotions that were broadcasted through their link.

He started to feel this type of anticipation to hearing her voice. It scared him a little for he had never felt this way before. The feelings were so strong he didn't know what to do, the most confusing part was they seemed to be towards Hermione his best friend. But that made no sense, he had known her since he was eleven, why was he feeling this way about her. He had never felt this way about anyone, not Cho, not even Ginny last year. To top it off what about Ron? Even though she said that she didn't see him other than a brother, didn't mean that Ron saw it that way.

His thoughts were very confusing, yet each night he spent longer and longer talking to her through the link. They talked for hours about everything and nothing just wanting to hear each others voices. With this time he shared with her he felt complete. Her voice combined with his new competence in training, he felt he could do anything. Tom be damned, he was going to win this war, not for himself, not for the wizarding and muggle worlds but for her.


	7. Help Needed

Chapter 7

Help Needed

Almost two years had past for Harry, but in reality only ten months had pasted since Harry had joined the brotherhood of the mage. He had changed considerably in those two years . His body was extremely well muscled, the way he moved showed power and strength mixed with a dancers grace. He flowed from step to step his body always ready for attack. His movements reminded many of a large cat stalking his pray. Always ready.

His physical characteristics weren't the only difference. He now wore the blood red armour of the mage, with a flowing cloak around his shoulders. His hair had grown longer now completely covering his ears. His scar hidden behind his long bangs.

With all of this, the greatest difference were the two sword hilts exposed above both his shoulder blades. Long pummels gleamed in the mourning sun.

Harry sat by a pond, deep within Arthurius's forest haven. His back braced against a large boulder covered in moss. His eyes closed enjoying the tranquility and peace of the forest around him. Although his posture seem relaxed, his subconscious mind still probed the surrounding area for any signs of a threat. His magic so far advanced that he sent tentacle's of power out to sweep the area for evidence of any intrusion's into his blissful sanctuary.

He rested there almost on the brink of sleep, after finally earning a "day off". he had spent most of the night running through the lands of Westhaven, his turn to patrol the surrounding area. His muscles' burned from the exercise, yet the work was welcomed. Building himself to optimum proficiency.

He began to daydream about a curly haired witch, that seemed to occupy his mind every waking hour. It seemed she now owned a space in his sleep as well.

He was awaken with a high pitched scream that tore through his mind. His eyes sprung open with the force of the message being sent at him.

"_HARRY, please help……_" came Hermione's voice as it died down to nothing. Panic gripped his inside's as a wave of fear shot through the link.

"_Hermione…….Hermione it's me_" he pleaded within his mind.

"_Mione, please answer me…..please_" he cried. Still no answer came, he tried once more with no avail. With no response he jumped up and ran through the woods to where Arthurius was relaxing on a huge leather chair reading a book, a small table beside him holding his tea.

"Arthurius, Arthurius I must leave, Hermione needs me" he bellowed as Arthurius came into sight.

Surprised by his pupil's outburst Arthurius quickly stood up, posed in a position of attack.

"Harry what's wrong" he spoke with a stern voice. His eyes glancing all around as if expecting an attack at any moment.

"

"Hermione is in trouble, she contacted me telepathically, than I lost her. I must leave" Harry stated with a look of panic. Arthurius had not seen him display so much emotion since he'd met the young Mister Potter, two years ago.

"No Harry, you are not done your training. You cannot leave until your training is complete, your not ready" Arthurius explained in a kind yet stern voice. His stance slackened a little, if you could call it that. His eyes showed the compassion that his stance didn't.

"I must be with her" Harry replied. With that he tried to apparate away only to find a barrier surrounding his ability.

"What……why can't I apparate" Harry growled, descending upon Arthurius with the look of a desperate man."

"I'm sorry Harry, I cannot let you leave. I have invoked the anti-apparition wards that surround Westhaven.

"You What!" Harry shouted.

"Release them at once, Arthurius!" he shouted. His voice quivering with need, tipped slightly with building anger.

"Harry you cannot leave" Arthurius stated with authority. Staring Harry down. Silently warning him with his gaze.

"Please Arthurius, she needs me!" Harry begged, pleading with his hands towards Arthurius.

"I'm sorry Harry, my answer must stand."

Anger boiled inside Harry. He was having difficulty seeing, he clutched at his scar that had started burning from the tremendous array of emotions that were running rampart though his mind. His skin started to heat up, his eyes started to water from this unknown pressure that was building behind them, He shut them tight trying to will the feeling away. His hands started to shake uncontrollably.

Finally as he felt unconsciousness start to take over, his thoughts became clear. His vision restored itself. His mind went completely calm. His hands became still. He slowly opened his eyes and raised them to meet Arthurius's.

He began to notice every detail in the man's eye's, the different shades of blue that made them up. He noticed Arthurius's clothes, every thread seemed to jump out at him. His hair had many shades of brown, interspaced between the shades of gray. Everything was made up of brilliant colours, his vision seemed magnified and clear.

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl. The feelings of anxiety had left, leaving a feeling of complete control. He felt as if he had all the time in the world.

"Release the Wards Arthurius" he stated, his voice no longer sounding as it should. It was deep and full of power.

Arthurius's eyes widened as he stared at Harry in shock. Harry's shoulders had erupted in a light blue flame, spreading along his shoulders down to his elbows. Yet the most intense vision were his eyes themselves. His eyes glowed brightly with blue flames licking out of them. Power radiated off his body.

Fear crept into Arthurius's mind, something he had not experienced in over 50 years. Not since the days of Grindelwald, more specifically Albus Dumbledore.

"If you will not release the wards, so be it" Harry responded. In a blink of an eye he was gone, having apparated without a sound. The wards surrounding Westhaven torn to shreds, wards that had lasted longer then two thousand years. Wards that had been powered by every wizard or witch that had joined the Brotherhood of the Mage, and given a little of there power into protecting there home, destroyed in one moment by a single young man.

"May Merlin help us" whispered Arthurius, the only coherent thought he could muster.


	8. A Conversation at the three Broomsticks

Chapter 8

A conversation at the three broomsticks

From third to seventh year's, another visit to Hogsmeade was upon them. The streets bristled with excitement for the new Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes branch had opened in Hogsmeade and was celebrating with a grand opening sale.

Students of all ages crowded into the little shop across from the three broomsticks. Meer hours after it's opening the stock was showing significant signs of complete depletion. Everything from purple hair to fireworks were going off down the street.

Aments the anarchy that was the Weasley's inventions, Hermione found herself tucked into a corner table at the three broomsticks. Slowly sipping a butterbeer she thought of Ron and his request to meet here, supposedly he had some big news he wants to share.

She stood up smiling and waved as she spotted the familiar mop of red hair. This usually indicated that one of her best friends had arrived. Ron had gone through another growth spurt over the last year, easily passing six feet tall. Lengthy yet still a build to him, almost more than a swimmers build. Toned from all the quidditch training.

Turning his head, his eyes met hers and a huge smile spread across his face. He was worried that she wouldn't show up. They had grown distant since there supposed attempt at a relationship.

It was strange for Ron. For the last two years he had thought that Hermione was the one, his true love. When Harry had left, both of them had felt completely lost. Naturally they had turned to each other for comfort in their times of need. Genuine comfort had turned into something else.

One night they had talked about earlier relationships, as the night progressed they decided to try an experiment, a kiss.(Hermione's idea of course). Yet it wasn't what they had expected. After two years of dreaming, building, praying that he would get the chance to kiss her. When there lips finally met, there was nothing. No huge explosion of sparks, no mind blowing, knee numbing reactions. Just a platonic kiss, it felt as if he had kissed Ginny, his sister.(not that he would know how that felt). As soon as the kiss was finished and they pulled away, he realized that the feelings he had once mistaken as undying love where actually the love he felt for a sister. He realized that he loved her as a brother loves a sister. No more.

As he walked across the crowded pub he noticed something different about his best friend. She seemed to have a glow about her skin, almost like she used to have before Harry had left. Her eyes had that Familiar sparkle to them that he hadn't seen in over 10 months.

Something had changed in her, yet he had no idea what that could be.

_"Maybe she has found someone special" _he thought.

_"If she has it will make this so much easier" _he chuckled at this last thought.

The reason he had asked her to meet him, was he needed to clear up the kiss he had shared with her. He had tried distancing himself from her after that night, not sure on how he was supposed to act. They had not talked after the kiss, he had abruptly stood up and walked, no almost ran to his dorm room. He was so confused with this new development in his feelings towards her. Yet through out all this confusion who does he run into, non-other than Luna Lovegood herself. Strangely he had started to really like spending time with the odd blonde.

The last two months had been just him and Luna, No worrying about Harry. No wondering if Hermione saw him more than a friend. Just Luna and Himself, It was a perfect bliss.

What he really wanted from this conversation with Hermione was permission to ask Luna out. He wanted to make sure she wasn't harbouring any feelings for him after there earlier kiss.

"Hey you" she called when he finally arrived at the table. She reached over and gave him a hug, realizing how much she had missed him these last few months.

"hey" was his response when they finally pulled apart.

"You look cheerful. Care to explain what drug you've inhaled and if so, can I have some?" he joked he sat down and opened the butterbeer she had ordered for him.

"Ha, Ha, very funny. Actually there is a reason I'm happy. I've been meaning to talk to you about it" she said as she sat down to join him at the table.

"Well before you begin, I need to ask you a question. If I don't get this off my chest I'm going to explode" Ron stated cutting her off.

"What would you say if I wanted to ask Luna Lovegood out? I know we kissed and I know you might have feelings for me and stuff…….." he paused after this admission and suddenly found the table top to be extremely interesting.

_"Wow, that swirl in the grain pattern looks like a penis"_ his always keen and male mind pointed out.

Suddenly a strange sound started to fill his ears. First it was a heaving sound then a giggle, finally a full out, gut wrenching, pee yourself, tears laughing filled his wandering mind. Slowly he raised his eyes from the table only to see Hermione bent over at the middle, tears pouring off her face.

"this….this is why…….ha ha ha…….you wanted to talk?" she sputtered between her gasps for air.

"Yes, I thought it was very important. humpf. I really like her Hermione, I wanted to make sure there was no unsettled business between us".

Finally calming down, she turned to regard Ron.

"Did you want my opinion on girls, or did you want to see if I had feelings for you after we kissed."

"Actually both" he responded with a lop sided grin.

"Well for one, it felt like I was kissing my brother, no offence?"

" Non taken, I came to the same conclusion"

"You thought kissing me was like kissing your brother?" she could barley keep the laughter from erupting again, at the look of total disgust that crossed his face.

"No, what…. I'm so confused. I meant your like a sister to me, your bloody confusing."

"Well now that, that is all settled out. I think Luna will be great for you. Her oddness and your deranged sense of humour will complement each other."

"Really, so your not mad at the whole kiss thing."

"Ron I'm not mad, but I do miss you. First Harry leaves, then you pull away. it's been really hard."

"I'm sorry Hermione, I was scared. I was afraid that you had feelings for me after that kiss and I didn't want you to get hurt because I didn't share those same…………."

Ron was interrupted by a huge explosion outside of the three broomsticks. All the windows where blown in, spreading glass everywhere. A second later the wall beside them Exploded outwards, almost as if someone had pulled the wall outside.

People screamed as the dust cleared, a image of fifty death eaters greeted them in the streets of Hogsmeade. As if time had slowed down for the explosion, it sped up in the blink of an eye. The death eaters started to cast spells at anything that moved. Thirteen year old children were being thrown around as reducto spells were aimed at the side of the W.W.W.

Quickly Hermione and Ron ducked behind a table as bolts of red and green flashed over there heads.

"There's too many" she panted to Ron as she cast another shield charm to reflect a reducto spell back at the death eater that had cast it. Ron firing curses off beside her, yet the sheer number of death eaters had them pinned down without any sign of relent.

"We need help Hermione, were really in trouble this time." he screamed over the sound of chaos around them.

"If only we had Harry here, he always the one to rally all of us together"

"Harry, that's it" she said out loud to her self.

"HARRY, please help……." she sent out over the link . Yet as soon as she had started an explosion to her left sent her sailing across the room. She slammed hard into the opposing wall, her head screamed in pain as it made contact with the stone frame of the fire place.

Dazed, she tried to sit up only to feel nauseous. Her thoughts became laced with fear as she realized she couldn't move. She must have been hit with a petrificus totalus while she lay on the ground.

Raising her eyes she noticed the death eater looming over her frozen body, his wand pointed at her chest. Chuckling he started to chant the words to the killing curse. She lay there, her eyes wide with fear. She just knew that her life would soon be over.


	9. A Hero Returns

Chapter 9

A Hero returns

It happened so fast, it took her conscious mind a second to grasp the situation that unfolded before her eyes.

There was a flash of steel. The death eater in front of her stopped mid curse, frozen as if he was placed under a petrificus totalus. Soon he started to emit a slow gurgling sound from his throat. As she continued to stare in horror, I thin red line appeared across his face. It ran diagonally from above his right ear, to the bottom of his jaw on the left side of his face. It was as if gravity decided to finally kick in, his upper half of his head slid down onto his shoulder. From his shoulder it landed on the floor with a sickening splat.

Shock filled her mind as she continued to stare at the good eye on his right side of his face. Without any further objection his body as if boneless, sunk to the floor in front of her.

With the death eater out of her field of vision, the truth of the scenario around her shone through.

There he stood, her Harry. He was taller, and had put on a considerable amount of muscle mass. But there was no mistaking the mess of black hair, the government issued glasses, and those intense green eyes. Eyes that were blazing with blue flames.

The Black cloak he wore blew in the calm afternoon breeze. His blood red chest plate gleamed in the sun, Arrhythmic symbols of protection standing out between the moulded muscle.

After observing her briefly he turned around and slowly walked into the middle of the street. The group of death eaters had froze, all there eyes fixated on him. Looking around she noticed that everyone had stopped and where staring at Harry.

This didn't surprise her much, considering Harry was displaying some sort of ancient magic. It appeared almost as if he had blue flames dancing across his shoulders and triceps.

In both hands he held a sword, pointed at a forty-five degree angle from his body. Blood was dripping from the one he had used to save her. All of these observations happened in less than a blink of an eye, as the reality of the situation came crashing down on her.

"Harry, you came," she whispered. Her emotions got the better of her. 

"What have I done?" she said to herself in a low whisper, the magnitude of her mistake weighing down on her.

_"Harry cant win against those odds."_

Then as if time sped up, the battle engaged. Harry moved as if it were a dance, every move calculated to the last possible moment. He sprung left, decapitating one death eater with his blade. Continuing in his spin, he sent a reducto spell at a small group of death eaters sending them sailing through the air. Before he even finished his spin he disappeared, only to reappear in the blink of an eye behind another death eater. The blades of his swords protruding through the death eaters chest.

It was an unbelievable site, every spell sent at him he either casually brushed it away with a shield charm or he just disappeared, reappearing without a sound. Only to draw his blade across another death eaters throat from behind sending a spray of blood into the street.

The battle quickly changed in favourism as the smug attitude of the death eaters became frantic advances in order to prolong the already doomed existence. Some already seeing the outcome of the battle not in their favour tried to apparate away only to encounter anti-apparation words Harry had erected without blinking an eye.

One death eater foolishly grabbed a small third year, threatening to kill her if Harry didn't let him go. Without even slowing down in his path of destruction Harry aimed a small reducto spell, hitting the man straight between the eyes, burrowing it into his skull before exploding, sending the man's grey matter spraying all over the already stained red square.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, but in reality had only lasted a few seconds the last death eater died. Harry's swords criss-crossing across his neck sending his head tumbling to the ground in a spray of red mist. 

Once his body hit the ground, Harry standing at a slight angle to the ground after the strength of the blow he had just delivered, rose in a quick movement sheathing both blades firmly in place once again behind his back. He walked towards Hermione, not a drop of blood on his clothing or armour.

Blue flames still surrounding his shoulders, eyes still ablaze from his higher power. He knelt down on one knee in front of Hermione.

"Harry" she said with a weak voice. She smiled while raising a shaky hand and resting it on his cheek.

"You came" she whispered echoing her earlier statement.

"Of course Mione" he replied in a deep magical voice, the tone still came across extremely gentle especially for a man only seconds ago had single handedly dispatched fifty death eaters without breaking a sweat.

Her hand still caressing his cheek, he turned his face to kiss her palm. She smiled at his gesture. Her eyes closing from exhaustion of keeping alert after her blow to the head. Her hand dropped to the ground as she slipped into unconsciousness.

With little effort Harry easily picked Hermione up into his arms cradling her head against the armour of his chest. Without taking his eyes off of her face he apparated away. Leaving the rest of Hogsmeade to decide first what had happened, and second how to start cleaning up the destruction behind his wake.


	10. Freinds united

Chapter 10

Friends united

Appearing without a sound Harry turned towards Madame Pomfrey's office, coughing slightly to get her attention. Harry started towards the bed he had found himself occupying many times during his stay at Hogwarts. Coming into the hospital wing from her office, Madame Pomfrey gave a shout as her eyes came down upon Harry gently placing Hermione on the bed, flames slowly abating from his shoulders. Harry turned to address Madame Pomfrey after explaining what happened to Hermione, Madame Pomfrey set to work on running her wand across Hermione's body chanting small spells to get rid of the bruises and scraped she encountered on her tests.

Suddenly the hospital wing doors came crashing open as Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Hagrid came rushing in. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick had wands raised at the ready, Hagrid trailed behind with his huge crossbow strung.

"What is the meaning of this" came McGonagall's voice as she stormed in. She glanced over and saw Harry standing beside a bed with Miss Granger lying unconscious within its covers.

"Mister Potter, Dear Merlin you gave us an awful fright. Hogwarts wards kicked into high alert with an illegal, and might I say impossible apparation into the hospital wing." McGonagall stated shock evident on her face as she lowered her wand.

"Oye, 'arry. 'Ow'd ye apparate onto 'ogwarts" Hagrid bellowed as he strapped his crossbow once again onto his back.

Harry rose his head from the vision of Hermione's sleeping form. His eyes hadn't left her since he had relayed his story to Madame Pomfrey. Turning he regarded his old professors.

"Hermione needed help, Hogwarts was the closest, so I came here" he said non-chalant his eyes once again falling onto Hermione.

"But how Harry, apparating onto Hogwarts grounds…no one has been able to do that in over a thousand years. The amount of power to displace the wards, its just unheard of" Professor Flitwick stated staring at Harry with a sense of awe.

"There is much one can do when the few he cares about are in harms way" Harry stated. He turned and conjured a leather chair with the wave of his hand, raising the eyebrows of all the professors, he sat.

"Will she be alright Madame Pomfrey?" he asked his face finally cracking into a look of worry.

"She will be just fine Harry, she needs her rest" Madame Pomfrey replied softly seeing the pain in his green eyes.

Harry blew out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Hogsmeade was attacked" he stated his eyes still locked on Hermione's sleeping face. The same face that haunted his dreams, she looked even more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair had lightened slightly due to the hot summer sun. She had streaks of blond thru her chocolate brown locks. Her hair was more curly now than bushy. Her face….. So angelic that he couldn't drag his eyes from those amazing and graceful features. Butterfly's where swarming through his stomach. Yet his mind was confused, why was he feeling these feelings. Why couldn't he look away from her lovely face. He loved the way her slow and steady breathing relaxed him. He loved the way that watching her sleep blissfully instilled such calm throughout him. He loved…….her? What? Where did that come from?

"Mister Potter, please explain yourself. What do you mean Hogsmeade was attacked?" Professor McGonagall's voice cut through his thoughts.

"She called me, Her voice pleading in my mind for help" Harry stated in an emotionless voice. He continued to stare at his sleeping friend.

"Miss Granger did what? Potter your not making any sense"

Just then Professor Sprout came running through the Hospital wing doors.

"Headmistress, Headmistress, there has been an attack at Hogsmeade. Fifty death eaters dead. A few students were injured but thankfully none are dead. A strange man in armour appeared and………" she cut off as she finally noticed Harry sitting in a leather chair staring a Hermione's sleeping face.

"Mister Potter, that was you?" Her voice displaying her disbelief.

"They hurt Mione" he answered in just above a whisper.

"Mister Potter please, your talking very cryptic. Where have you been, how did you single handed beat fifty death eaters and what are you wearing?" Professor McGonagall asked as she took a step closer to Harry.

"I might be of some assistant's Minerva" Came a reply from just out side the Hospital Wing. All eyes except Harry's and Hermione's swung towards the doors to see who had made the last comment.

"Hello Arthurius" Harry said as he continued to stare at Hermione, transfixed, her silent protector.

"Arthurius……." Professor McGonagall sputtered as Arthurius came into view.

"It's been too long dear sister" Arthurius replied as he walked up too McGonagall. Slowly he reached out to embrace his only sibling, only to receive a stinging blow to the side of the face. His head was thrown to the side as a residing slap echoed around the room.

"Fifty years……. Fifty years you've been gone, and you have the gall to just walk in here. Into my school like you never left. I thought you were dead. I mourned for you, and you were alive this whole time." her voice rising with each word. Thoughts of Harry completely forgotten.

"Please Minerva let me explain" Arthurius declared rubbing his swollen cheek.

"If you weren't my brother, you would have been hexed to Hades and Back. You have one minute, make it count" was her reply as she levelled her wand at his face. With a silent command she sent a spell to numb and heal the bruise that was starting to show on his cheek.

"Thank you Minny" he whispered

"After the last war, I was recruited into the Brotherhood of the Mage. After watching what those bastards did to our dear baby brother. I couldn't stand by and watch another group of fanatical's try and destroy everything I grew to love. So I left to get the training that would help me reach my goal." he stated as he reached out and gently brushed aside a loose tentacle of hair that had worked itself free from her tight bun.

"But why didn't you write, floo, anything just contact me to tell me you were still alive." she whispered as she stepped closer to him.

"It was decided that the Brotherhood would become invisible, unknown to anyone outside the guild. This way when a new threat presented itself, we would have the advantage of surprise." He responded as he embraced his sister.

"I've missed you, little brother" she answered as she returned the embrace.

"So what has brought you out of hiding" she have joked as they pulled apart.

"Him" Arthurius stated as he pointed his index finger at Harry.

"Why do you want Mister Potter?'' she asked dumbfounded. Yet even as the words left her mouth comprehension started to settle in as she assessed both men's attire.

''You…. He was with you these last ten months?'' she asked anger tipping her last words.

"Actually Minny, I've been training him for almost two years. There is a training charm placed on WestHaven, our base of operations. It allows us to get more time in for the study of war. Time moves faster there, but we age at the same rate as everyone else.'' Arthurius stated as he stepped out from behind Professor McGonagall. Starting his way towards Harry. With a wave of his hand, another leather chair joined Harry's, allowing him something comfortable to sit in as he addressed his pupil.

"So this is the great Hermione, is it? I see she is all right, I take it you made it in time" he said in a soft voice after he had settled himself into his leather chair.

"I can't go back with you Arthurius, not now, maybe not ever." Harry replied in a soft voice, regret filling every word.

"I haven't come to ask that of you Harry. After you had left, I held an inquisition on your behalf. It was unanimous that with your higher power, you could easily pass any test we could through at you. So it was decided that you be indoctoraeted into the ranks of the Brotherhood."

"I personally think the only reason half of those old buggers agreed to this was they would rather fight beside you, than against you." he added with a chuckle.

Harry's head shot up during Arthurius's rant. His vision finally leaving Hermione's sleeping form.

"So…..so I'm now a Brotherhood Mage?" Harry asked, shock evident on his face.

"That is right Harry, I am sorry to inform you though that even with you being accepted into the Brotherhood. Most are still not ready to participate in this new war. So your on your own. The high counsel of the Mage does wish to inform you that you are welcome to use Westhaven and all it's training.Bloody idiots" Arthurius whispered out the last two words. It was apparent that Arthurius did not agree with the high counsel on it's decision to not participate in the war against Voldemort.

"Am I to stay out of this war, as well?" Harry asked. His vision resting on Hermione once again.

"No Harry, you are given permission to carry on the quest that has been given to you." Arthurius replied resting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Now I'll leave you two alone." He stated standing up and turning towards the silent professors.

"Minny, would you like to accompany me for a cup of tea. I'll explain all the little details, you can fill me in on the last fifty years." He chuckled as he made his way out the Hospital wing doors, the group of professor's trailing behind.

Over an hour later a mop of red hair made it's way into the Hospital wing, his right arm field bandaged from the battle at Hogsmeade.

"Bloody hell……. Harry what are you doing here? Is that Hermione, is she all right" Ron asked a stunned look on his face as he took in the changes Harry had overtook in the last ten months.

"Hello Ron….." was as far as Harry got as an angry red head punched him hard in the face. He could have easily avoided the hit, but he didn't want to hurt Ron.

"What the Bloody hell Ron" Harry sputtered as Blood started to trail down his face from his nose.

"Bloody mother of Merlin that hurt" Ron bellowed. He had inavertanly used his wounded arm to punch Harry, in his haze of anger.

They both stopped splurting every profanity they could think of and turned to take in one another. Harry gripping his face, Ron gripping his arm. It was as if someone had flipped a switch both boys started to laugh uncontrollably, Harry almost drounding on his blood and Ron almost Passing out from the pain in his Arm. This is how Madame Pomfrey discovered them as she walked back into the Hospital wing.

"I don't want to even know" she stated as she quickly healed both boys. She gave Harry a blood replenishing potion to drink and quickly made her way into her office.

"Merlin I've missed you Ron" Harry stated as he once again sat in his leather chair. Ron quickly sat, occupying Arthurius's old chair.

"Like wise Mate." Ron replied

"You've missed yourself Ron" Harry said with a smile creeping it's way onto his face.

"What no……. ahhhh you and Hermione both will be the death of me" he responded his face and ears growing a bright shade of red.

They sat for a few hours just talking. Harry explaing why he'd left and where he'd been. Ron told Harry of his kiss with Hermione, also his new interest in a certain blonde Ravenclaw.

He had also explained that he had stayed behind to help with the clean up at Hogsmeade.

"Harry……" came a weak voice.

Both boys stoped and turned to see Hermione slowly opening her eyes, she blinked a few times until both boys came into focus.

_"There are those beautiful eyes I've waited all night to see"_ Harry sent over the link, for some reason he didn't want Ron to hear.

"Harry.. Are you really here?" she asked as she tried to sit up. Both boys jumped to her side to assist.

"Yes Mione, I'm here" he responded in a soft voice.

Before either boy could react she had both of them in a group hug, her famous Bear hugs coming into play. Once she released them she went into rapid question mode. Harry and Ron tried continually to keep up with the fast pace but alas this was Hermione J. Granger and both boys combined were no match for her linguistic skills.

After a few hours they finally sat in comfortable silence.

"What now, mate" Ron asked spliting the silent air with his question.

"We go Horcruxes hunting" he responded with a lopsided grin, causing his two best friends to burst into laughter.


	11. A New Start

Chapter 11

A New start

Harry vowed to stay at Hogwarts until Hermione made a complete recovery. He spent every waking hour, and some nights, sitting in his leather chair beside her bed. He couldn't remember being this happy. While Harry sat with Hermione, Ron was being taught the way's of the Brotherhood. Arthurius had opted to stay and assist Harry in getting his friends prepared for there fast upcoming quest.

Harry and Hermione progressively became closer, yet still neither one wanted to share there growing feelings. Even in the "Link" these feelings were well hidden from one another. It was as if they voiced them out loud, everything they knew would be turned upside down.

"Mister Potter, a word please" Professor McGonacall' words traveled to Harry's and Hermione's conversation. They where talking about Ron and Luna's budding romance. Only days after the Hogsmeade battle Ron had raised the gall to ask her out. To say her answer was enthusiastic would be poor judgement. She had jumped into his arms during evening meal in the great hall, causing him to fall backwards onto the Hufflepuffs table. Smearing gravy and potatoes into his hair she kissed him passionately, causing everyone to give him a standing ovation. Even the slytherin's joined in with cat calls and whistles.

"Of course Headmistress" Harry replied. He rose and gently placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead. Turning he followed professor McGonagall through the hospital wing doors and into the hall.

"Professor Dumbledore has asked for an audience with you before you leave on your quest" she stated with the same twinkle in her eye as he predecessor.

"What…. How can this be, I saw him die." Harry's confusion evident in his voice.

"No Potter, Albus is a portrait now. When a portrait is painted it remains sleeping. Until the person it is painted of, dies. Then it awakes, yet while it is sleeping, every memory the real Albus had was instilled into his Portrait." she responded in a calm voice

"He was not fully awake when you left, now he would like to speak with you"

"So he remembers everything." Harry asked as they made there way towards the Headmistress's office.

"Everything till the day the real Albus died. Also portraits grow as time progresses, so he may have even learned new things since his death." came her reply as they came across the gargoyle that protected her staircase.

"Wronski Feint" She commanded as the gargoyle leapt out of the way. A spiralling staircase appeared behind it's hulking form. Harry gave McGonagall quizzing look as Minerva waved a hand indicating him to take a step on to the stairs.

"I enjoy Quidditch Mister Potter, is it that hard to believe" she asked as he stepped onto the stair.

"No Mum." Harry replied with a smirk on his face. With this the staircase stared to slowly rise into the stairwell, leaving her standing at the bottom.

As the office doors opened Harry noticed a considerable change had occurred in the last ten months. The once chaotic room was now organized and orderly. Most of the small buzzing instruments had been removed, in there place now stood floor to ceiling bookshelf's. There was even a Quidditch poster on the far wall. Dumbledore's once cluttered desk, was now clean with the exception of a few reports neatly piled on one corner, a few feather quills placed in an antique vase. A long mahogany box lay on her desk top, Arithmic pattern's adorned the wood.

"It has been too long, Harry" came a quiet yet unforgettable voice.

Harry eyes followed the voice until they rested upon one of the men he respected most in this world. Albus Dumbledore sat in a huge comfy purple chair, a small table with a bowl of lemon drops and a tea sat beside him. With that familiar twinkle in his eye and a smile plastered across his face, he deftly waved at Harry.

"It warms me to see you again, Harry. You are looking well, it seems you took the high counsel of the mages request. I'm proud of you Harry. From what Arthurius has told me of you, you have met everyone of my expectations and surpassed them ten fold." Dumbledore said in a calming voice as he waved at Harry's attire.

"Professor, It is so good to see you again. I want to say I'm sorry for not being strong enough to help you……..I'm just sorry" Harry replied in a lost voice, turning his eyes downcast.

"Harry…..Harry you never let me down. That was my choice to drink the poison. It was my choice to bind you. Never blame yourself."

"Still I'm sorry" Harry mumbled

"Then I accept you apology, Harry it's time to move on" Albus said a twinkle firmly in his eye.

"Thank you Professor, Professor McGonacall said you wanted to speak to me about something."Harry stated finally returning his eyes to meet those of his mentor.

"Yes, Yes ….have you placed any thought into where the next Horcux is?"

"Not really, I was going to wait until Hermione was free from the Hospital wing. I was hoping she would help me track down this R.A.B." Harry replied as he waved his hand and conjured a comfy leather chair to sit in.

"Hmmmm Leather, I was always a purplish, greenish kind of man myself. Sorry where was I, yes R.A.B is none other than Regulus Anthony Black. It came to my attention by a certain Molly Weasley that while cleaning number twelve Grimmauld place that you came across a locket with a large "S" in scripted on the back. Once this knowledge was imparted to me I asked Hagrid to fetch this locket for me. But alas this locket was similar to the locket we ourselves found within that cave. It is my guess that Regulus attempted to recreate the original locket and the one we found in the cave and the one Hagrid retrieved are both duplicates. One for practice and One for the actual exchange." Dumbledore finished with a look of exasperation.

"So where does that leave us" Harry inquired.

"Ah, now that is the true mistery. Regulus once owned a Mansion on the Northern hills of Ireland, Yet only the person who can enter the structure must be a Black. Or in your case have the rights to the black family, a gift from your departed Godfather."

"Sirius left me the Black family rights" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes Harry, and with it all of there land shares and there emense wealth."

"I don't know what to say" Harry said pain evident in his soft voice

"Accept this gift Harry, It's what Sirius would have wanted of you. This was his way of showing how much he regretted missing out on your earlier years." Dumbledore spoke softly, he raised his hand in a comforting gesture.

"Thank you. I think I will wait until Hermione is ready until we leave for Regulus's Mansion"

"Understanable Harry, Yet before you leave I wish to give you something. On the desk you will find a box, please open it" Dumbledore instructed.

Harry rose from his chair and walked behind the desk. Slowly he touched the wooden box, his fingers tracing the patterns. With an audible click the box opened slightly. Curius, Harry opened the lid fully to examine it's content's. Inside lay an object Harry had not seen in quite some time. Godric Gyrffindor's sword shone brightly as it layed on a blue silk inlay.

"I want you to have this, Harry. Please if you may, Can you engage your Higher Power." Albus asked with curiosity in his voice.

"I haven't tried, let me see" Harry responded. Soon the room started to fill with power as light blue flames started to spread across his shoulders and triceps. The candles in the room died down in intensity, allowing Harry's flames to light the room with there power.

"Oh excellent, Harry. I could never do that on will. I am very impressed, you have come along way. Now please reach down and pick the sword up." Dumbledore asked, giddy like a little school boy, twenty years seem to vanish from his face as he got caught up in moment.

Harry slowly reached down and picked up the glistening blade. The moment his hand wraped firmly around the hilt something happened. The blade started to glow, it stretched and changed. Arithmic symbols appeared along it's length as it's clour changed into more of a bright silver. The hilt became longer under his palm, the handgaurd changed. becoming wings of golden Griffin, the wing tips spreading out like fingers. The griffins body made up the hilt, it's back paws gripping a golden sun that made up the pommel. It's lion tail wraped sucurly between the image of sharp rays of light coming from the sun.the blade curved and became long like the swords on his back.

"That is my gift to you Harry. The blade is made of pure silver. It's unbreakable, and will never need to be sharpened. That blade has not been that way since the days of Godric Gryffindor. Only one with the ability to control their higher powers may wield it's true form." Dumbledore said with awe in his voice.

Harry pulled his right sword from his back and banished it to his school chest. Slowly he slid the new blade into the sword sheath. It twisted and grew to accomidate the new blade. Harry quickly reached behind and drew it, doing and intricate swing and flip manouver he replaced the blade in it's sheath. It had amazing balance, and seemed to cut the very air as he swung it.

"Thank you Professor." Harry stated trying to keep the emotion out of his voice, yet failing.

"Your welcome Harry. Now please excuse me, all this talking has tired and old man out. I will wish to speak to you again some time soon. For now goodbye."

"Goodbye Professor" Harry said as he turned and left the office. Smiling as he realized he could come and talk to his mentor any time he liked. That knowledge warmed his heart as he made his trip back to the hospital wing.


End file.
